


Pregnancy Deluxe

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi is pregnant! How will her husband and her friends react? And how are they doing in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Deluxe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , Everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic and I would love to hear your opinions about it.Actually this was supposed to be a oneshot but then I decided to divide this in chapters C:.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. English isn't my native language. I would be happy if you point out the mistakes so I fix them.
> 
> Love,  
> Taopu (´w`)

Kuroko was sitting in the living room, preparing for a trip to the zoo with the kindergarteners when Momoi arrived from work.

“I'm home!“ Momoi said with a happy tone. Today was going to be the day where she would reveal him the big news.

“Welcome back.“ Her husband greeted her and smiled softly. “How was your day?“ 

“Ah, it was a bit stressful but otherwise: Great!” The pink-haired woman smiled widely and Kuroko chuckled quietly.

“You seem to be in good mood.” He commented.

Oh well, there is a very good reason behind it, Momoi thought and sat next to the blue-haired man and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Hmmm...what should I say. Guess I can consider to be very lucky since I have such a wonderful husband” She looked at him and intertwined their fingers. “You're very dear to me, you know? So I thought you should be more appreciated. I have something for you.”

Kuroko was a bit surprised, a light red tone appeared on his cheeks but he remained silent ,watching how Momoi grabbed a gift bag and handed it over him. She grinned “For the best husband of the world.”

He blinked a few times, stunned about her confession and accepted the gift with a "thank you". While opening the bag, Momoi grabbed the camera and started recording. This is going to be priceless, she thought.

After unpacking the present , Kuroko grabbed a blue baby cap and a very small cardigan and his emotionless expression changed: His eyes went wide and his mouth slightly opened. Blue eyes meeting pink.

“Don't...don't tell me you're..” Kuroko's voice trailed off. 

If possible, Momoi grin became wider. And that confirmed his suspicion. “You-You're...pregnant?” 

“Yes!” 

Momoi had thought that she knew all of his expressions whether he is happy, angry or sad. However that face represented pure bliss, she thought she would melt: Kuroko's lips stretched in a wide smile and his eyes shined brightly. 

“That's wonderful! For how long?” He asked excitedly which kind of freaked Momoi out but in a good way.

“Ten weeks.” She felt a pleasant gut in her stomach. Seeing her husband to be this excited and speechless made her happy and kind of proud. It wasn't easy to make him work up. Besides, recording his reaction was so worth it, she might share it with Aomine and Kagami who have become very close to the couple for a long time.

“Wow...this is...I don't know what to say...Oh god, this is just wonderful. I'm going to be a father, can you imagine that?” 

Momoi watched Kuroko with pure adoration. Suddenly a thought popped up. Oh right ,need to tell him THAT part. She opened her mouth but closed it immediately. The soon-to-be father noticed that and asked “Is something wrong?”.

The pink-haired woman realized that she spaced out a bit. “Actually...there is more in the bag” she mumbled but Kuroko caught that. He put the baby cap and cardigan aside , and roamed through the gift bag only to get another baby cap and cardigan, this time in pink.

At that moment Kuroko couldn't make a sound. He just looked at the pink baby cap, then at the blue one and then to his wife.

“Twins...?” He whispered, unable to believe that this was happening.

She nodded slowly. “Eh, surprise?” Shit, why did she suddenly feel so self-conscious?

Wide blue eyes were still on her but softened and Kuroko bursted out of laughter. That surprised Momoi and she could fell how she fell in love with her fiance all over again.

“Why do you sound so unsure?” He asked her with a soft smile. “Having two kids at once. Isn't that actually amazing? Sure it's going to be stressful for the two of us but I'm sure we'll manage through this.” After saying that, he smiled, almost grinned at the thought of being a father.

Seeing an open and happy Kuroko wasn't a sight to see everyday. Momoi's heart made a jump as she saw his reaction and his good mood was apparently contagious because Momoi had to smile the whole time. The couple chanted a bit about their plans and discussed about whom they would tell the big news first. 

“We should tell Dai-chan and Kagamin first.” The pink-haired girl suggested. “I would love to see their reaction. Especially Dai-chan! How about we surprise them?”

“Isn't just telling the news surprise enough?”

“Yeah but like...giving them a gag-gift or something. Maybe a collar with a piece of paper saying “ For uncle Daiki and Taiga” or something like that” She giggled at the thought. It would be definitely worth it to record the whole thing.

After a moment of silence Kuroko agreed with her idea. His shoulders slumped a bit and he lay on the couch, using his wife's lap as a pillow. He covered his eyes with his arms, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It was still unbelievable. However he needed to compose himself. Momoi stroked his hair and enjoyed the comfortable silence. It remained unspoken but both of them felt that their relationship turned a step further , their bond and love deepened after the revelation.

When Kuroko thought he could speak again he whispered a “Thank you” and he meant it. Never in his life did he feel such happiness (not since the day he had been introduced to basketball or since their wedding).

A gentle smile appeared on Momoi's face and she bent over to give a light kiss. Kuroko sighed at the kiss and grabbed her hand ,intertwining their fingers. When they lips seperated, he brought his arm away and looked into her pink eyes. The married couple smiled at each other while Momoi said “You're welcome” quietly.

–

“Daiki! Come and help me to set the table.” Kagami shouted. Shit, Kuroko and Momoi would be here any minute and there were still things to do.

“Yeah, yeah! Just give me a minute to put on my clothes, geez.” Aomine complained. He just came from a quick shower and now his lover just sounded so stressful. “Don't be such a woman. It's just Tetsu and Satsuki. Not the first time they come over.”

“Yeah, but today I tried something new and I want everything to be perfect, okay?” Kagami barked. 

Guess the dark blue-haired man needed to calm his tiger down otherwise things wouldn't go well. He went to the upper drawer, grabbed a Snickers and turned back to Kagami to hand it over him.

“Here. When you're getting hungry you act like a diva.” 

Kagami could only stare at Aomine. He blushed a bit and said “Are you actually fucking kidding me? You clearly watch too much TV now. Maybe I should withhold your TV-time?” However he took the chocolate bar and was about to eat it until he realized they were going to it dinner soon, so he put it aside. Aomine gave him a sly smile “Ah come on, Taiga. I only watch when I get bored- Hey! Stop treating me like a kid , you bastard!”

It was Kagami's turn to smirk. “Ohhh, did I hurt your feelings, Dai-chan?” . 

“Shut up.” Aomine mumbled but got rewarded with a kiss. The redhead looked at his deep blue eyes and spoke with a quiet voice “Thank you. Can you please help me now to prepare everything?” 

With that, the both of them placed the dishes and the new meal on the table . A few minutes later there was a knock on their door.

“Coming!” Aomine exclaimed and rushed to the door. He opened it to greet Kuroko and Momoi with a smirk. “Yo ,Tetsu , Satsuki. How you're doin'?”

“Good evening, Aomine-kun. And well..” He glanced over to Momoi who grinned like Cheshire cat. “We are doing great actually.” His gaze was back at Aomine.

Aomine, a little perplexed, muttered an “Okay” and let his guests in. Kagami ,who just finished with everything, greeted them . 

“Hey, Kuroko, Momoi! What's up?” he smiled at them warmly, hugged Momoi and gave Kuroko a handshake. 

“Oh, we're fine! What about-” Momoi halted and sniffed. “Kagamin,what are you cooking? It smells so good!” The guys could swear there were sparkles in Momoi's eyes however they couldn't blame her: It really smelled good.

“The food is just finished. Come let's dig in as long as it's still warm” Kagami suggested.

So the four adults, sitting at the table, ate the meal, chanted about everything and nothing and enjoyed each others company. Of course, Kagami's hunger is off the top and Aomine and Kuroko had to speculated if there wasn't a black hole in his stomach. As a response the two of them got kicked under the table, glanced over to Kagami and noticed the grumpy expression on his face. They snickered a bit and continued to eat the wonderful food.

After finishing their meal, they cleared up the table. Kagami thanked them and offered the couple a dessert in which they gladly accepted.

“Ah, that felt good.” Aomine gave a satisfied sigh. “Meal was as good as ever, Taiga. Still don't get it, why you made such a drama before.”

At that comment, Kagami got a bit flustered while Kuroko and Momoi chuckled at the thought of him being a drama queen.

Aomine got only an “Whatever” response and he smirked at the knowledge that he was right.

After a moment, Momoi cleared her throat up.” Kagamin, Dai-chan..” She started. “ I have a little gift for each of you.”

Said guys were surprised at the announcement. “What, really?” Kagami asked. “Why?”

“We felt that you just deserved it. You know, appreciate you as our closest friends and such:” Momoi smiled at them and roamed through her huge bag to grab two gift boxes. Meanwhile, Kuroko got the camera ready to record.

“Is it really so awesome that you have to record us, Tetsu?” Aomine inquired. 

“Yes” Kuroko responded bluntly. Aomine raised an eyebrow and breathed an “okay” out. 

The pink-haired girl handed the boxes over her two friends and mentioned that they should open it at the same time. A bit confused, they did what she said.

“Ready, Bakagami?”

“Yeah, yeah just count till three, Ahomine.”

“Okay, now let's go. One...two...three!”

At three, Kagami and Aomine opened the boxes and saw a shirt for each of them. Confused, they grabbed their shirts out and took a look on it. That's where they saw the lines “Best godmother of the world”.

“'Best godmother of the world'. What does this mean?” Aomine's face full of confusion, not able to understand what is happening.

“Yeah. And why godmother? If you'll have a chi-.” Kagami stopped talking and his eyes widen in shock. He looked at Kuroko and Momoi to find an answer of his unspoken question. As a response, their gave him a grin.

Kagami instantly stood up ,mouth open to say something, closed it again and then..

“Oh my god! You-! Are you guys really-? How did you-!? Holy shit, that's awesome!” He exclaimed happily. “Wow ,really , I'm happy for you guys. That's...wow. I'm speechless.” While saying that, he slowly sat on the couch again and smiled. It was really a great surprise. On his other side, there was Aomine who still didn't comprehend the whole situation, his expression marked with confusion.

“H-hey. Don't let me be the one who doesn't understand anything right now! Taiga!” He looked at him with a helpless look and whispered “What is happening there goddamn it?”.

His friends just snickered at his helplessness and Kuroko said “Think, Aomine-kun. Even Kagami-kun got it.”. Kuroko received a little ,playful kick against his leg at his remark but continued. “What do you link with the term 'godmother'?”

Aomine pounded for a while , stared at the shirt then again to Kagami and the other couple. It took a moment before it dawned to him.

“No. Freaking. Way.” He blinked at the shirt , tossed it to his lover and stood up running through the living room, shocked about the news. He halted, his eyes on Kuroko and Momoi and particularly screamed “You are pregnant?!”

“Yes!” Momoi laughed.

Forming only incomprehensible, the dark-skinned man marched to his couch and grabbed the shirt once again. He took his own t-shirt off to wear his present, walked over to the huge mirror on the wall to observe his reflection.

Kuroko recorded the whole thing, Momoi just had to giggle and meanwhile Kagami also put the godmother-slogan shirt on.

“Ain't I look awesome or what?” Aomine boomed, showing off his well-toned body and the shirt. “Damn right. I am the best godmother in the world and you don't tell me otherwise.”

The redhead laughed hard. “Did you just admit that you're a godmother, Ahomine?” 

“Shit, I meant godfather. I just got confused because of the shirt-ah whatever!” Stroking his hair, Aomine slumped across the living-room just so he would stand in front of Momoi. A bit unsure what happened next, she gave him a weak smile and mumbled “So?”.

Not saying a word, Aomine just spread his arms, indicating that Momoi should hug him. His friends were a bit shocked of his out of character behaviour. But she didn't mind , stood up and gave Aomine a bear hug. The dark-skinned man smiled softly whispered “Congratulations, Satsuki.”. He turned his gaze to his smaller friend. “You too, Tetsu. Congrats. I wish you the best for you and the baby.”

“Oh, actually, it's two.” Kuroko and Momoi corrected him at the same time. Aomine glared first at Kuroko, then to Momoi. A surprised expression appeared on both tall men and Kagami was the first to react again.

“Two?! You mean- Twins?!” 

“Yes.” The response came at the same time again this time with a smile on their faces.

Aomine released himself from his childhood friend and stepped back. “ Twins ,huh?” He muttered.

Seconds later he shouted “TWINS!? Holy shit , wow okay hold your horses, first you telling me this bombshell of news that you're getting a baby; giving me this awesome shirt and now you say two babies? Two? Motherfucking two?! Like only me and Kagami or you and Satsuki? Are you serious?!” While getting a hold of the situation Aomine gestured with his arms that he actually couldn't believe it but he took it in a good way.

He turned to his lover and exclaimed “Kagami! We're gonna be fucking godmothers- I mean godfathers!” Grabbing his shoulders, Aomine shook Kagami while the redhead laughed the whole time. “Bakagami! You understand? Me and you! Being godfathers! Godfathers of Tetsu and Satsuki's children! If this isn't the best thing in the world then I don't know what it is!” He halted for a moment. “Okay....maybe basketball but that's beside the point.” 

“Are you serious, Ahomine?” Kagami teased him, grabbed his neck and gave him a peck on his lips. He hold his gaze on the gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, “Yes, I know. We're going to be godfathers. And as the shirt says, we're going to be the best godfathers in the world. Or godmothers. Whatever”

“That's right!” He sat next to Kagami, closing his eyes as his gaze was on the ceiling and sighed. Kuroko meanwhile stopped recording , feeling good after accomplished his “task” and grabbed Momoi's hand, which interwined with his fingers.

“But that's really great news. Congratulations again ,guys.” Kagami grinned at them. It was strange but awesome at the same time to hear that his close friends were having twins. He would support them through everything and wished them the best. And he knew Aomine felt the same.

It was getting late so Kuroko and Momoi got ready to return to their home.

“Good night, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Until next time then.” 

“Good night , Kagamin! Dai-chan! Don't be so wild!”

“Don't be stupid, Momoi!” Kagami gave a pat on her back as his lips quirked upsight. Aomine hasn't moved from his position since then and just waved them back. 

The couple were a bit confused however Kagami reassured them “Everything is alright. He is just exhausted, that's all.”.

The three of them bid their goodbye and the redhead headed back to where Aomine was. That's when he noticed that his lover was slightly shaking. Instead of being worried, Kagami smiled softly and took Aomine's hand into his and held it tightly since he knew exactly what was going on with him. The blue-haired man covered an arm over his eyes as he silently let his tears fall down his face.

Kagami leaned down to him and kissed him on the check. With a soft whisper, he said “Isn't it great, Daiki? Kuroko and Momoi are going to have a family. And we're part of them ,too.”

Aomine nodded and squeezed his lover's hand. Overwhelmed by the news, he just had to let it out a bit but not in front of the soon-to-be parents. With Kagami at his side however, it was alright. His presence made him feel at ease and peace, knowing that he could count on the redhead.

Watching him more for a few minutes, Kagami yanked Aomine's arm away so he could kiss him deeply. When they parted, he smirked at his lover.

“Oi, oi! How long are you going to be like this? Has the great Captain Aomine Daiki finally turned into a sap?” He taunted him and sat on Aomine's lap, grabbed his shirt off and kissed him again. As a statue becoming resurrected, the dark-skinned man grabbed Kagami's hips and stood up, while caring him. The legs around him tightened so the redhead wouldn't fall.

“Idiiiot.” Came as an answer. “I'll show you who a sap is.”Aomine gave Kagami a dangerous, lustfilled look as he headed to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch the snickers joke, then watch this commercial 8D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW6ZXHWvaGc
> 
> And I think Aomine would really be the best godfather in the world. (Btw they are 25 years old)


End file.
